lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy
A prominent doctor is killed during his son's bar mitzvah, and all signs point to a distinguished psychologist. Plot The murder of a heart surgeon at his son's bar mitzvah leads to the discovery of a bitter divorce and an allegation of sexual abuse against him. Upon learning the abuse allegation was unfounded, Goren and Eames discover that the murderer is connected to a psychiatrist who is infatuated with a relative of the victim. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Michael Gross as Dr. Charles Webb * Stephanie Seymour as Sara Lindstrom * Jenna Stern as Julie Feldman * David Lansbury as Officer Michael Stovic * Reed Birney as A.D.A. Stillman * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * Jason Fuchs as Ricky Feldman * Lydia Jordan as Sophie Feldman * Catrina Ganey as Jamie Scavato * Joe Paparone as Thomas Lucci * Danny Maseng as Larry Feldman * Traci Godfrey as Detective Valerie Pasche * Peggy Gormley as Judge Colloy * Joel Rooks as Scott Freiden * Jim Jacobson as Max Healy * Patrick Tovatt as Judge Bastone * Lauren Gott as Lauren * Ricky Ullman as 1st Boy * Julie Halston as Gallery Owner * John C. Vennema as Mrs. Feldman's Attorney * Reathel Bean as Webb's Attorney * Dashiell Eaves as Waiter * Seth Barrish as Bouchon * Sally Mayes as Brenda * John Joseph Gallagher as Clerk * Jason Moscartolo as Uniform Policeman * Rebecca Wisocky as CSU Technician * Les McDonough as Court Clerk References Sing Sing Quotes "I love everything about this job except that. Buddy-boy system." : - Alexandra Eames "Your client's not crazy, he's in love. It may be hard to tell the two apart, but the law can." : - Ron Carver "Could somebody please tell him to stop looking at me? It's intolerable!" : - Charles Webb "A cop. Good thing we know our hitman has a day-job." : - Alexandra Eames "Possibility perp consumed gin or martini at restaurant. Shaken or stirred?." : - James Deakins "Nobody's reasonable when they're in love, that's the whole point of it!" : - Robert Goren "A divorce judge. The gift that keeps on giving." : - Alexandra Eames "Oh, wait, it's power! That's what gets these women hot!" : - Robert Goren Background information and notes * This is actor J.K. Simmons' only appearance as Dr. Emil Skoda in an episode from Criminal Intent. Simmons also appeared in Law & Order and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * The episode title refers to the insanity defense the episode's main suspect attempted to use. The term might also refer to the song "Crazy", which includes the lyrics "I’m crazy for loving you!". It is revealed that love was the main suspect's motive for hiring a hitman. * Talking about a child molestation case, Detective Robert Goren refers to the Special Victims Unit. * Bar Mitzvah is the coming of age of a Jewish boy while a Bat Mitzvah is the coming of age of a Jewish girl. Category:CI episodes